


Shattered Dreams

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dreams vs. Reality, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ always believed he’d win Dee eventually. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ, The moment JJ realises Dee will never be his,’ at fic_promptly.

From the moment JJ first saw Dee, he’s been head-over-heels in love with Mr Tall, Dark and Dreamy; no matter what anyone else says, it’s not just a crush. He longs to have those strong, muscular arms around him, those deep green eyes gazing into his own, those knowledgeable hands exploring his body… He’s had countless dreams and fantasies about the life they’ll share once Dee finally accepts the inevitable, a life of romance and endless happiness, and he’s never given up because he’s always known that one day, his dreams will become reality.

His optimism kept him going through everything until today, but now, in the space of just a few moments, his whole world has come crashing down around him.

He’d gone up to the roof looking for Dee, intent on inviting the object of his affections to lunch, but Dee hadn’t been alone. JJ’s well aware that Dee’s been hung up on Ryo since the dark-eyed detective first stepped into his life, but even so, he never expected this.

They’re kissing, and it’s not one-sided. Ryo’s arms are around Dee, and when they pull apart a little, it’s to smile at each other, their body language so comfortably intimate it’s clear to JJ that they’ve been together for a while.

His heart breaks as he realises that despite all his hopes, the man of his dreams is never going to be his. Dee belongs to Ryo, body and soul, and there’s nothing JJ can do about it.

The End


End file.
